Changing Blossom
by Oni no Ookami
Summary: It is one year after the war and many things have changed in Konoha. Sasuke is back but Sakura no longer loves him. Naruto is on his way to becoming Hokage and Kakashi is running out of Icha Icha to read. Warning: Slight Yaoi. (You have been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there**

**This will be my second fic. It's something I've been wanting to do for a while. It will take place after the war and yes Sasuke has returned at this point. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It has been one year since the war and many things have changed. There were many great shinobi who died during the time of war and even now their loved ones mourn the loss. The shinobi who survived trained harder to become stronger and protect the village they so loved. The village itself had changed with new buildings and houses, a new start one could say. Everything and everyone has changed.

Even though everyone was effected by the war the members of team seven were effected most of all. They had gone through so much up until that point that it was just a matter of time that they to went through a transformation.

Sasuke had returned to village even though deep down he bore ill will toward the village for what was done to his clan and older brother, but Naruto had shown him the light and convinced him to return and start a new. He was still cold and kept to himself, only interacting with members of his team and some of the Konoha 11. He would train with Naruto and Kakashi almost everyday but spent most of his time rebuilding the Uchiha estate.

Naruto though still the fun loving knuckle head was more mature. After the war he had become more reserved and focused on his goal to become the next Hokage. He trained everyday and even started studying up on political matters, with the help of Tsunade ofcourse. He had also finally realised Hinata's feelings towards him after her shy confession. He had been shocked that the shy and beautiful heiress had been inlove with him for so long. They were now a happy couple and going steady for more than eleven months.

Kakashi was more or less the same as he was before. He still read what was left of the Icha Icha series and was always late to important events and meetings. He had refused to take on another genin team saying he could not deal with a group of brats a second time around and would stick with his team. He had wanted to keep an eye on his team to make sure none of them tried to killed each other as was the norm for team 7 it seemed but there had been little to no conflict.

Sakura was the one who had changed the most after the war. She had started to trained vigorously day and night, she had worked hard to improve not only her fighting skill but her medical skills as well. She was finally standing along side her teammates and not looking at their backs. She was now head of the hospital having surpased her shishou and Shizune a while back. She worked in the research facility on poisons and antidotes for the village and has been working on a few medical jutsu herself. She had come far in the last year but one thing stood out about her the most, she no longer loved Sauke Uchiha.

* * *

**Well there you go my second fanfiction. I hope you like it. In this fic I really want to bring out Sakura's true potential because in the manga and anime she is never given enough credit for what she can do. It seem as though everytime she makes progress she is just dropped back down to an over emotional girl.**

**I really enjoyed writing this and hope to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Please read and review. It would mean the world to hear your thoughts on this.**

**Oni no okami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

**I'm back. I guess I couldn't help myself, I just had to update. So there is something I want to point out about the story.**

**Sakura will be strong as I have mentioned before but not abnormally so like she can take out a kage or anything. She has also worked hard to get to that point of strength.**

**She will not be cold but the normal kind and determined character we all love.**

**Another thing is I will not be putting disclaimers on my fics since it should be obvious that I don't own Naruto even though I wish I did so yip that is all. Sorry to have wasted your time but I felt the need to point those things out. Oh and before I forget there will be slight yaoi in this fic haha I can't help myself.**

* * *

**Chapter** **2**

Sakura glanced at the clock as she straightened out the last of her paperwork. It was 8pm. She sighed, well it couldn't be helped. She had wanted to get up-to-date with her paperwork but had never found the time to. Sakura had been so busy in the past week with working on the new poison and her new jutsu, top that all off with her hospital hours and it was a wonder she was still standing.

She had been in the hospital for more than 48 hours. She had missed training with the boys not only today but yesterday as well. She was just glad they understood how busy she was. Team 7 had become close, now that Sasuke was back it was almost the same as when they were genin except she no longer loved Sasuke. Okay she did still love him but it was the same love she held for Naruto.

Sakura sighed once again, stood up and strenched languidly. Her back cracked and she couldn't help but frown at how stiff she was. 'Note to self, never spend more than 3 hours in the same position doing paperwork' she thought. She took the last stack of paperwork and filed it away in the cabinet behind her desk. She then made her way out the door and went to check out.

* * *

Sakura made her way out of the hospital doors when she spotted a splash of yellow and orange heading toward her. She smiled to herself, she didn't know how Naruto could always tell when she was done working. It wasn't as if she worked normal hours. She let out a small laugh and waved towards her teammates. Naruto having seen this grabbed onto his darker counterpart and started running towards her.

The moment they stood before her Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruto's hold and smacked him behind the head. ''Dobe if you value your life I suggest you not do that again'' the Uchiha muttered darkly. Naruto just shrugged it off. Scratching behind his head and laughing he turned toward Sakura. ''Sakura-chan you wanna come with me and Sasuke to Ichiraku?'' he asked hopefull that he would finally get to spend some time with his other teammate.

''Sure Naruto, lets go I'm starving. I might even eat more than you.'' She said with another laugh. ''Hn I doubt that.'' Sasuke said glancing at Sakura to see her reaction. She just waved a hand in the air as if dismissing the comment. He scowled slightly, he had started noticing her change in behaviour since his return. She was still the sweet and friendly girl he knew her to be but she had never once asked him out or confessed her feelings to him.

He had liked the fact that she was over him at first but then he started noticing the way men acted towards her. She was either oblivious or didn't care about how men blatantly oggled her and confessed their attraction to her. Sasuke hadn't cared at first, actually hoping his teammate would find someone to make her happy, but that is where it all began. No one was good enough for her in his eyes and he couldn't help but feel slightly protective of his female teammate or was it possessive?

Sasuke looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye taking note of how much she had changed over the past year. Her hair had grown out to her waist and was tied into two pigtails like her shishou, her bangs were cut into layers by her other blonde friend Ino. Sasuke had to admit the look really worked for her. She wore a strip of spandex over her (much larger) breasts and the rest of the top that covered her stomach was made of fish net. She wore the normal black spandex shorts and ninja ankle boots. The gloves she wore were black with the Haruno clan circle on them. All in all she looked as though she had come from any mans fantasy.

''Is something the matter Sasuke?'' Sakura asked. Sasuke jerked his gaze up to see Sakura staring at him with a slightly confused look. ''Hn'' Sakura just shook her head and kept on walking, used to this kind of behaviour from Sasuke. Recently she had caught him staring at her alot but she just ignored it, Sasuke was and always would remain a mystery to her. ''Hey guys why are you taking so long, lets go, Ichiraku is waiting.'' Naruto called from a distance.

* * *

The team had settled into their usual seating arrangments the moment they entered Ichiraku. Sasuke on the right with Sakura in the middle and Naruto on the left of her. The boys had decided long ago to encase Sakura like this after a few insidents where men would try to seduce there teammate during their bonding time (if thats what you can call it).

They all ordered their regulars, which for Naruto was three bowls to start with. ''Jeez Naruto slow down, you are going to give yourself a heartattack one day.'' Sakura said chidingly. Naruto just shrugged, to scared to talk with his mouth ful since he knew he would get a beating for it. Ever since he started dating Hinata, Sakura had drilled manners into him.

''So what have you guys been up to lately?'' She asked. Naruto quickly swallowed ''I beat the teme over there in training twice haha.'' Naruto puffed out his chest in pride at his accomplishment. ''Hn out of eleven sparring matches.'' Sasuke said with a smirk as Naruto visibly deflated.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her boys, it was just like old times. ''Will you be training tomorrow?'' she got her answer by Naruto nodding his head vigorously and a hn from Sasuke. ''Good because I'm off tomorrow so both of you expect to get your asses handed to you.'' Sakura said with a challenge in her voice. ''Hn, your on.'' Sasuke said, not one to back down from a challenge. Naruto on the other hand looked slightly dejected. ''Eh gomen Sakura-chan but I got a date with Hinata-chan tomorrow so it'll just be you and Sasuke.''

At that Sasukes ears perked up, he hadn't trained with Sakura alone in a while and was certainly looking forward to tomorrow. He wanted to know why she didn't love him anymore. Not that he cared ofcourse, he was very happy with a non-fangirl Sakura he told himself. He was just curious is all.

''Thats alright Naruto, I'll just have to beat you another time ne.'' She said smiling toward the blonde. She was actually really happy to hear that. Naruto and Hinata were such a cute couple and she was happy he was taking care of her. She then turned to Sasuke and a mischievous grin blossomed on her face. ''I hope you like losing Uchiha, cause there is no way you can beat me.'' She said playfully. Sasuke smirked and that wa sall she needed to know he accepted her challenge. Tomorrows training session was going to be interesting.

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the street with his Icha Icha in plain sight. He didn't understand why mothers scowled at him and covered their childrens eyes. He was merily taking a walk and reading, didn't parents encourage their children to read anymore. 'Oh well, I can't judge how they raise their children.' he thought dryly.

He kept walking, taking in the familiar surroundings. He had been walking through this neighbourhood often. Soon enough he arrived at his destination. Not bothering to knock he opened the door, knowing it wasn't locked. ''Yo.'' he said and not long after a man came into view. ''Hey, your early. I didn't expect you for another ten to thirty minutes.'' the man said. ''Mmm well if you would like me leave I could come back later.'' He replied teasingly.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask. He had decided to suprise his lover by coming on time for once. ''No, I feel honoured that you would take time from your dear Icha Icha to spend time with me.'' the man said as he walked forward and wrapped his arms around Kakashi. Kakashi slid his book into his pocket before returning the gesture. The two then shared a heated kiss before going further into the house and spend time together as they always did.

* * *

**Well there you go, the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry but I just had to throw in some yaoi haha.**

**I would actually like to know who you guys think it is, Kakashi's lover that is.**

**So read and review**

**Edited: 01/03/2013**

**Oni no Ookami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again**

**I am so sorry for the long wait but I really had bit of writer block concerning this chapter. Anyway i dont want to keep you from reading so here you go.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke sat up in his bed utterly frustrated with himself. He could not get to sleep, the thought of sparring alone with Sakura later today was keeping him from drifting off. He had been awake all night and morning. It was now 3am and he still could not fall asleep. Sasuke decided that enough was enough and got out of bed. He threw on a pair of ninja pants and a white high collar shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He strapped on his weapon pouch and kusanagi before slipping on his ninja sandals. He was going to head out and start warming up.

When Sasuke reached the training grounds he was surprised to find Naruto already there, battling a few clones. He was shocked to see how frustrated the blonde idiot looked, he was so engrossed in fighting he didn't even notice Sasuke walk onto the training ground. ''Dobe what are you doing?'' Sasuke asked looking at the blonde with slight curiosity. He had never seen Naruto up this early in his life.

''Eh! What the hell Sasuke are you trying to give me heart attack.'' Naruto shouted while dodging a punch from one of his clones. He quickly stabbed the remaining two clone with a kunai, hearing a poof he then looked to Sasuke. ''What the hell do want bastard.'' Naruto asked scratching behind his head with a thoughtful expression. ''Hehe you just wanted to to train with me didn't you.'' He said grinning toward the now bemused Uchiha.

''Hn, what I want to know is why YOU are up this early.'' Sasuke said. Naruto just looked at his him before sighing. He sat down on the grass looking expectantly at Sasuke. The Uchiha grunted before going to sit next to his friend. The moment he did he regretted it. Naruto immediately started shouting into his ear. ''Sasuke! I'm nervous. What if Hinata-chan doesn't like where I'm taking her? What if she doesn't want to go with? What if sh-'' Naruto was shut up by a quick and hard hit on the head. Rubbing the bump on his head he looked at Sasuke with 'tears' in his eyes.

''Tch, baka you have been dating for almost a year. I think she would have left by now if she wanted to. I don't know why she puts up you in the first place.'' the last past was muttered under his breath. ''And you always freak out before a date then brag about how good it went after.'' The Uchiha said slightly pissed at the blonde. The idiot always did this, but it showed how much he cared about the girl.

''Ne Sasuke you really are a bastard but thanks.'' Naruto said smiling sheepishly. They both sat in silence after that, Naruto having calmed down fron his usual pre-date panic and Sasuke having forgot about his morning training. It was quiet before Naruto's stomach decided to ruin the peace. ''Hehe lets go to Ichiraku for breakfast. I'm kinda hungry after training.'' Sasuke just nodded his head before getting up and walking in the direction of the ramen bar. Naruto quickly got up and ran after him. Neither of then took note of the fact that it was too early for Ichiraku to be open.

* * *

Sakura awoke to a warm breeze entering through her window. She had left it open the night before due to the extreme heat. She got up and went to the bathroom. Following her usual morning routine she hopped in the shower, using a strawberry scented body wash. She then got out with a towel wrapped around her body and went to brush her teeth. She pushed her waist long hair to the side so it wouldn't get in the way.

She looked in the mirror and held a lock of pink hair wondering if she should cut to again. She had grown it out after the war. She wanted to show everyone that she had balance in her life. She was a ninja, yes, but she was also a woman. She wanted to feel beautiful sometimes and that didn't make her any less of a ninja. She was a strong beautiful and intelligent kunoichi.

She sighed before letting the strands fall back. She would not cut it, she kinda liked having long hair again. It gave her confidence, a feminine touch and she noticed how much attention she had gotten over the past year.

Sakura then walked into her room and started getting dressed. She put on her underwear and bindings and her black spandex shorts. She then put on her top which was a strip of spandex that covered her breasts and the rest was fishnet. She strapped on her weapon pouch and tucked her black gloves into it. She tied her hair up into two pigtails like her shishou before tying her headband on her head. She slid on her ankle boots before leaving toward Ichiraku, she just knew Naruto would be there.

* * *

Sakura could see Ichiraku up ahead and smiled knowing her teammates would be there. She sighed, this was one of her few off days and she was going to spend it with her friends. She walked into Ichiraku to see her two idiots fighting. They acted almost exacly the same as they did back in their genin days.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and Sasuke before slapping them both on the back of their heads. Sasuke glared at her while Naruto whined and rubbed his head. ''Ne Sakura-chan your mean. Sasuke started it.'' Naruto said pointing a finger at the Uchiha. Sasuke promptly turned his glare towards Naruto before hitting him on the same spot as Sakura. Sakura laughed at her teammates antics.

''So Sasuke, are you ready to get your ass handed to you.'' Sakura said smiling at the Uchiha. He smirked in return before returning to his ramen. Sakura then ordered her own bowel. ''Naruto where are you taking Hinata on your date.'' she said looking at him. Naruto quickly swallowed his ramen ''Eh, I saw this new restaurant and thought it would be a really nice to take her.'' he said. Sakura couldn't help but smile. Naruto had become attentive to things like this over the years. He would see a nice new restaurant or piece of jewelry and think of Hinata. She was so proud of him.

When the team had finished eating they went their seperate ways. Naruto ran off to pick up Hinata for their date. Sakura and Sasuke headed toward the training ground.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura stood on opposite ends of the training ground. Sakura pulled on her gloves that had the Haruno clan symbol on it. Sasuke had his hand placed on his kusanagi. ''Only taijutsu, weapons and ninjutsu. No sharingan.'' was all Sakura said. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. 'Smart girl, she knows she won't be able to escape the sharingan' he thought.

A heartbeat past before both of them disappeared. Sasuke stayed in the tree tops searching for Sakura's chakra signature but before he could find it he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He jumped away watching as her fist came into contact with the tree, shattering it to pieces. His eyes widened slightly. 'She hardly put chakra into that punch' he thought. Sasuke was now extremely weary of her.

Sakura then threw a few kunai in his direction and he dodged them easily. They both stood in the clearing of the training ground, a little way from where they started. Sakura lept forward and attacked Sasuke with some taijutsu combinations. Sasuke dodged and countered most of them but was hit once or twice. He jumped back and winced and at a few bruises that had formed.

Sasuke's hands flew through the familiar signs of a katon jutsu. He took a deep breath before he released a huge ball of fire that headed straight for Sakura. She quickly jumped out of the way almost getting burned. She then threw some senbon at him while the flames dispersed in the air. One landed in his leg before he pulled it out. They raced towards each other once again. All you could see was a flurry of limbs.

The two faught for another two hours. The training ground looked like a war zone but that was the least of their worries. Sakura jumped back panting as she looked at Sasuke. He looked no better than she did. She smirked evily at him and he gave her a wierd look in return. Sakura almost laughed out loud at the expression on his face. 'If only you knew' she thought. ''Well Sasuke are you ready to give up?'' she asked. ''Hn I should be asking you that Sa-ku-ra.'' he said dragging out her name.

Sasuke looked at her standing just a few feet infront of him. She had a few scratches here and there, she sported several bruises that were visible (he didn't know about the others under her clothing and he didn't want to go there). She was panting and covered in dirt and sweat. He watched the rise and fall of her chest before shaking his head. He charged at her, kusanagi in hand. He made an arch in the air and watched as the blade came towards her. Sakura just stood there smirking as the blade came closer and closer. Sasuke had a moment of panic, he thought she would dodge the attack and he couldn't stop himself at this point.

Sasuke watched as the blade sliced through her stomach. He was shocked however when there a resounding poof and a puff of smoke. Sasuke was utterly confused, it was a shadow clone but when had she done that. He hadn't even been able to tell it was a clone. 'No wonder she smirking like that but for how long have I been-' Sasuke's thoughts were cut off as Sakura jumped down from a tall tree. She stood infront him grinning wider than Naruto.

''Hahaha you should have seen your face. Do you honestly think I would have stood there frozen like that.'' she said walking towards him in a sultry manner. She swayed her hips and he couldn't help but let his gaze drop. When she stood infront of him she pushed his kusanagi to the side and gazed into his eyes. Sasuke looked into those fiery emeralds and before he knew it his kusanagi was knocked out of his hand, his back hit the ground while Sakura straddled him and held a kunai to his neck.

Sakura leaned down until her mouth was at his ear. Her breath tickled his neck and his hair moved with the slight push of air. ''I told you I would win Sasuke.'' she breathed out all the while smirking at the furious look on the Uchiha's face. She got up, put the kunai back in her pouch before walking away. 'Damnit I shouldn't have let my guard down but that woman. Kuso!' Sasuke could not have been angrier at himself. She had gotten the better of him and he was the one who wanted to fluster her and get answers in the first place. He never did get to that it seems. He had been too engrossed in the fight.

''Sasuke lets go get something to eat.'' she said turning back. Sasuke got up, grabbed his kusanagi and grunted as he made his way toward her. He knew she wasn't asking him out like she used to back in their genin days and he was still curious as to why she didn't love him anymore. As they walked out of the training ground Sasuke glanced at the beautiful kunoichi next to him. He really was a fool for letting her get away, he just wouldn't admit that yet.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were at the local barbeque. They had decided that they couldn't have ramen more than once a day like Naruto. Sasuke watched as she ate before he remembered something. ''Sakura'' Said girls swallowed and looked up at her teammate. ''Hai'' she said. ''When did you switch with a clone.''

At that Sakura let out a laugh. ''Hahaha you will never know Sasuke, you will never know.'' She said once again smirking evily before continueing to eat. Sasuke was officially pissed. 'Hn, damn woman' he thought glancing at her. The sun hit her face at an angle from the open door of the barbeque and he couldn't help but notice how the rays played with the colour of her hair and skin. She looked like a goddess.

'I really am a fool'

* * *

**Well there it is, sorry for the long wait but I'm not exacly good at fighting scenes. **

**I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**I really had to add that NaruSasu friendship moment in the beginning. **

**Naruto is such a sweet idiot though haha and Sasuke is slowly starting to admit how much of an idiot he was for letting Sakura slip through his fingers.**

**I wasn't sure if I should have put Naruto and Hinata's date in this but if you would like I could write it seperately as a one-shot. Let me know.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**please read and review.**

**Edited: 01/03/2013**

**Oni no Ookami**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**No I am not dead people! Please forgive me for not updating. My internet has been out all this time so I wasn't able to update. I probably won't be able to update very much as it is because my computer is giving me grief but please bear with me.**

**Anyway this is long overdue.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sakura walked through the hospital making her way to the exit. She had just finished her shift and couldn't wait to leave. She loved her job but it was tiring.

She made her way to the front desk to sign out then headed out. What awaited her outside though was a surprise. There stood Kiba of all people. As soon as the Inu-nin saw her he jogged up to her with Akamaru at his side. Kiba hadn't changed much after the war except for the fact that he was now more mature. ''Hey, Sakura.'' he called and Akamaru barked out a greeting. ''Hi Kiba. What can I do for you?'' she asked slightly suspicious. ''Hehe well I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?''

'Ofcoarse' she thought. She had been asked out many times over the past year even by some of the Konoha12. Hell even Neji had asked her out at some point but she couldn't bring herself to date anyone. She wanted to focus on her work and getting stronger. Even though the war was over and Akatsuki gone there was always some pshyco nuke-nin out to rule the world. ''Gomen Kiba but I'm really not interested in seeing anyone at the moment. I hope you understand.'' Wow she had used that line so much she said it automatically when asked out. ''Naa it's cool, can't blame a guy for trying hehe. Well then I guess I'll see you around Sakura.'' he said before giving her a wolfy grin and walking away with Akamaru. 'Phew that was easier than I thought it would be' she thought while sighing. 'What a long day'

* * *

Sasuke had been walking through Konoha trying to clear his thoughts. He had been thinking about his spar with Sakura all day. The image of her swaying hips as she walked towards him wouldn't leave his mind and worce when she had straddled him and spoken in that sexy voice. Was she trying to kill him mentally? 'Damnit! Why am I thinking about that. It was merely a seductive technique. Kunoichi used it all the time and it was a clone anyway' he thought scowling. Unknown to Sasuke people were parting like the Red Sea when they saw the dark look on the Uchiha's face.

''-suke!... Hey, Sasuke!'' Sasuke stopped and turn around to see Naruto running after him. When the blonde finally stopped in front of him he just grunted and continued walking. ''Ne, Sasuke what the hell is wrong with you? I've been calling you for like five minutes.'' Naruto said sounding a bit worried as he saw the look on the raven's face. ''Hn'' ''Oi Teme, what's going on? You can tell me.'' ''Nothing idiot. Leave me alone.'' Sasuke picked up his pace not wanting to share his disturbing thoughts about their teammate. ''Emotionally constipated asshole.'' Naruto muttered under his breath but Sasuke still heard him.

The two walked on through the streets of Konoha, Naruto pestering Sasuke with questions as to what was wrong and Sasuke trying with all his might not to kill the annoying blonde. 'Tch only one way to shut him up' Sasuke thought with a smirk. ''Dobe, isn't that Hinata with some guy.'' Sasuke said. ''WHAT! WHERE!? I'LL KILL HIM, GET AWAY FROM MY HINATA-CHAN!'' Narauto said storming off to kami knows where. Sasuke seeing his chanced quickly teleported away before the blonde realised he'd been tricked.

With a puff of smoke Sasuke appeared in the training grounds. 'Might as well train' he thought. It would help get his mind off of Sakura.

A few minutes into his training Sasuke heard a faint ''SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!'' Sasuke couln't help but smirk before continueing.

* * *

Naruto was furious. ''Damn Teme, giving me the slip. When I find him I'm gonna kick his ass'' Naruto muttered to himself. 'Tch damn Uchiha's and their I'm-so-cool-I-don't-show-emotion mentality'

xXxXxXx

Naruto eventually gave up looking for the Uchiha seeing as he was obviously in a brooding mood and headed toward Ichiraku for lunch. He was surprised to see Sakura already there and his lovely Hinata-chan. ''Hey Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan. What are you guys up to?'' he asked. ''Hello Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan and I were just catching up. Would you like to join us?'' ''Ofcoarse Hinata-chan'' he said as he took a seat next to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, not noticing Sakura smile sweetly at the sight. ''Ne Sakura-chan how were things at the hospital today?'' ''The usual, some broken bone, cuts and a few surgeries but mostly just paperwork.'' she said sighing at the end.

''Man that must really suck.'' ''It does, urgh, I haven't had a mission in so long it's killing me.'' ''I know what you mean Sakura-chan, my team hasn't had any missions lately either.'' Hinata said. Sakura and Naruto nooded to that. Mission had become scarce after the war as it was now peaceful, only the occasional nuke-nin gave any problems. The highest ranking missions given now adays were B ranked. The three ninja sighed in unison. As much as they loved the peaceful times, they were ninja and needed to go on missions to keep their skills sharp. ''I just wish I could have one mission.'' Sakura said dejectedly.

Not even a minute after Sakura uttered those words, there was a familiar puff of smoke. ''Yo, Tsunade-sama wants to see us in her office.'' Kakashi said as he appeared. Naruto and Sakura immediately looked towards each other bofore nodding. They said goodbye to Hinata before following Kakashi toward the Hokage tower. ''Kaka-sensei what about Sasuke?'' Sakura asked. ''He's already there'' With that said the three ninja walked off.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next but I hope it will be soon.**

**Please read and review, they mean the world to me.**

**Oni no Ookami**


End file.
